


Falling for Waverly Earp

by WhiskeyMapleDonuts



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyMapleDonuts/pseuds/WhiskeyMapleDonuts
Summary: Fluffy fall time one shot with the gang





	Falling for Waverly Earp

Waverly loved the smell of apple cider almost as much as she loved the taste. She loved seeing the leaves fall, and the pumpkins start to show up on people’s doorsteps. Nicole had suggested they take a trip outside of the triangle for a day, and with everything being so calm with the curse for once Waverly agreed. Wynonna thought it best that she stayed in purgatory Incase anything happened, Doc and Dolls wouldn’t leave her alone and Jeremy and Robin were off galavanting somewhere. Nicole and Waverly liked it all the better, the perfect romantic fall day spent with one another. 

They started at an Apple farm. They rode a tractor out into the fields and filled their bag with the crisp fruits they found on the trees. After their bag was filled they moved onto the pumpkins. Everyone was carving them that night at the homestead so they had to pick theirs out. Nicole chose a tall looking one, Waverly went with a shorter symmetrical pumpkin and away they went. After placing them in the car the couple moved onto their next adventure, a corn maze. 

They were all bundled up for the light, cold air hitting their skin. Waverly wore one of Nicole’s flannels under her coat, and a hat that Jermey had knitted for her. Nicole was in her sheriff jacket and hiking boots along with the khakis Waverly loved so, so much. They each took a glove off to hold hands, and with fingers interlocked they entered the maze. They got lost on purpose. Nicole was an excellent navigator and Waverly had the best memory of anyone in Purgatory but both women wanted to have a little fun. Nicole backed waverly up against a small barn along the path, slowly kissing her exposed skin below her jaw line. Waverly stuck her hands around Nicole’s shirt under the fabric so that Nicole could feel her cold hands against the warmth of her body. They stayed like that until they heard the laughter of small children approaching with their parents.

“I can’t wait to bring our kids here”, Nicole immediately remarked after seeing the smile plastered on the young ones faces. Waverly decided that’s all she ever wanted from that point on. Having a mini Earp-Haught to run after and take on hay rides with her girlfriend. Each of them holding one hand and swinging the child up in the air. She imagined Nicole carrying their child home after they’d fallen asleep in her arms from their exhausting day. 

“Baby”, Nicole brought her out of her imagination.   
Waverly realized she hadn’t responded.

“I love you.”

Nicole laughed, “I love you too”, she paused, “but why the sudden declaration?”

“You just seemed so happy right then imagining our future. I started to too, and I just wanted you to know I am right there with you” 

“Baby I was going to wait until tonight but I think now is the perfect time”

Nicole got down on one knee, “there’s no better way to say it, I am right there with you Waverly Earp. I love you like I’ve never loved anyone before. Will you do me the honor of being my wife”

“Oh my god this is happening”, she felt dizzy. 

“Is that a yes?”

“That’s a YES”

When Nicole slid the princess cut ring onto Waverly’s finger it was like they were destined to be together. Waverly then tackled Nicole into the corn, kissing her all the way to the ground. 

Waverly couldn’t stop looking at the ring. She held Nicole’s hand as she drove them to their next destination all the way their telling Nicole how much she loved her new accessory. Nicole wouldn’t tell her where they were goin next, she said that this one had to be a surprise. She made Waverly close her eyes when they got close. She pulled into the lot and told Waverly it was time,

“Ok open”

“Oh my god. Tractor racing!!!!”

They had seen it so many times on TV. Waverly was a sucker for anything with a competition. She always liked to guess which one would win.

“It’s a whole festival too, but yes I thought you’d like the tractor racing”

They walked into the gated area, the festival itself was big but you could tell what people came to see. They sat on metal bleachers and literally froze their asses off...well Nicole did, Waverly was sitting on her lap. She was just the same as at the homestead, she’d whisper in Nicole’s ear which one would win, it’s funny because most of the time she was right. Nicole loved seeing her so happy. Her fiancée. She played with the ends of Waverly’s flannel as they were watching. Waverly took Nicole’s hands from the shirt and held them against her to keep Nicole warm. At one point Nicole kissed the back of Waverly’s neck and they got a few looks. Waverly had to literally hold Nicole down. 

After the race they split a candy apple and hot cocoa then made a quick escape to the car. It was almost time for them to head back to meet the gang for pumpkin carving. They used the time they had wisely...mostly making out. When they got back to the homestead Wynonna and Doc were sitting at the table drinking, Jeremy was examining his pumpkin and Dolls was making a cup of coffee. 

Waverly entered the room first, “heeeeeey Guys”

Wynonna knee something was up right away. Waverly was never THIS happy. 

“You caved didn’t you.”

Nicole knew what she was talking about. The ring. Nicole wasn’t supposed to propose until the night when all of the family was there.

“Well”

“Doc you owe me 30 bucks”

Waverly interjected, “you bet on whether Nicole could hold out on asking me”

“Yup”  
“We did.”

Waverly was going to protest but honestly she wasn’t surprised in the slightest. Of course Wynonna bet on them. 

“Alright well, as much as I love a good betrayal, who’s ready to carve pumpkins”, Dolls asked

The gang all brought their pumpkins in. They had sheets set up on the tables and buckets to put the guts in. Everyone had their knives. Waverly and Nicole sat their pumpkins in the sink first and separated the seeds from the guts so that they could roast them later. After finishing rinsing them out Wayhaught got to work on the carving. Wynonna and Doc were next. They quickly got everything out of their pumpkins and also started in on the carving...if you could even call it carving. Dolls and Jeremy started in on washing theirs as well but they didn’t get to far. Both men, though Jeremy was the only one to admit it, were very squeamish. Dolls was taking up the whole sink frantically trying to wash the guts off of his hands, complaining that they weren’t clean. Jeremy was having the same problem, only he couldn’t even get to the sink to try to scrub his off. The team was slowly crashing and burning. Nicole got distracted watching Waverly carve her extravagant looking design and slipped so her pumpkin kind of went to shit. She didn’t mind though she just lifted Waverly up and put her on her lap and Waves continued to carve her pumpkin. Wynonna carved a big FU into her pumpkin and called it a masterpiece. Along the same lines Doc took his knife, Nicole’s and Wynonnas after they had finished and stabbed them into his pumpkin...and that was his idea of a design. At some point Doc said something stupid enough for Wynonna to throw her “masterpiece” right at Docs Head and storm off outside. He followed screaming right back at her. Dolls finally got all of the guts off of his hands, or decided that the hose would work better because Jeremy finally got a chance to use the sink. They never did carve their pumpkins. Jeremy went home to check on Robin after his shift at work and Dolls has to go to the office to get away from the smell of pumpkins. That left Waverly and Nicole. It took Waverly two hours to perfect her pumpkin, she took it out onto the porch and placed it nicely next to Nicole’s pumpkin which she also salvaged and finished carving. When Wynonna and Doc finally made it back in after an hour of screaming and angry kissing they found Nicole basically on top of Waverly making out on the kitchen table. They heard them come in...they didn’t really seem to care. Wynonna went to bed. Doc followed her up. Waverly decided that meant to ground floor was free. They opted for a bit of privacy by moving to the couch, around the corner enough to cover up if anyone came down. It took all of an hour for them both to be asleep on the couch, Waverlys head resting on Nicole’s chest. 

In the morning they woke up early and made breakfast for everyone. Dolls, Jeremy and Robin all came back and ate together. When Jeremy sat on the couch he pulled a blue lace bra from behind him..Nicole thought it was funny..Waverly sort of didn’t seeing as it was her bra. She hadn’t been able to find it in the morning and figured it got thrown behind the couch and that she’s find it later. Technically she was right...they did find it later. After their pumpkin debacle the previous night they all decided to try another fall activity today to try to lift some spirits. The homestead had so much land, which meant a lot of trees, which meant a lot of leaves. The gang ended up taking up a ten foot tall pile to jump in. Wynonna naturally went first, followed by Jeremy and Robin. Dolls refused so Doc grabbed him and jumped in. When they submerged from the pile they noticed they were down two members. 

Wayhaught was making out against the tree. Wynonna knew what she had to do, but before she could, Nicole did exactly what she had planned to. She hoisted Waverly over her shoulder and jumped into the leaves. It turned out to be way better then the pumpkins. They were a family, a dysfunctional family, but a family. 

They couldn’t wait to plan the wedding, Waverly had so many ideas...and so did Jeremy. Wynonna planned to take Nicole suit shopping. The date was set for October 28th, almost exactly a year away. They had a lot to do, but with their family anything was possible. In the best...and worst ways, Waverly prayed Wynonna wasn’t drunk when she made her speech. Nicole knew she would be but it didn’t matter, she’d get to marry Waverly Earp

 

Bonus:  
It was finally Halloween. Everyone had their costumes picked out. Wynonna had walked down the stairs in her full Lexa get up and Nicole started uncontrollably crying so Waverly made her change. She went with her backup and broke out the fake mustache she had bought at Purgatory’s joke shop. She went as Doc. It was funny actually at first but after the tenth “What in tarnation” Nicole put duck tape over her mouth. Doc went as a vampire...original. Jeremy and Robin went as Batman and Robin...except Robin was Batman and Jeremy was Robin so that was just a set up for confusion. Dolls refused to dress up so they told all of the kids coming to the sheriff department (where all of them were handing out candy) that he went as an FBI agent. Nicole decided to go as Frankenstein so all of the kids would recognize her character. Waverly was supposed to go as the bride of Frankenstein but she had...other ideas. 

When Waverly walked down the stairs in Nicole’s uniform Nicole almost fainted. Her girlfriend was so HOT (and Haught). Nicole kept whispering what she was going to do Waverly into her ear on the drive to the department. This was going to be the best Halloween ever.


End file.
